


乐土已逝

by AprilSummer



Series: 冰封前后 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilSummer/pseuds/AprilSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>现在是2016年，Bucky记起了一切。</p>
            </blockquote>





	乐土已逝

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Tired of Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688333) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



“这七十年可真够长的。” Bucky对着天花板喃喃自语。

瓦坎达湿热的夜风从敞开的窗户涌进来，夹带泥土的淡淡腥味和骤雨的记忆。鸟儿隔着距离在枝头咕咕鸣叫，音色温柔，这片高悬的苍穹也很温柔，像迷雾中铺陈开来的天鹅绒。

“我只准备说这么一次，所以希望你能听好了，”Bucky继续，声音却降得更低。“拜托，Steve，把这听完，因为我有件事必须要告诉你——一件连你也不知道的事。”

接踵而来的沉默也是浓稠又厚重，Bucky堪堪吸入肺中。他在那张窄小的床上动了动身体，就一点点，然后提高音量让这段话可以更清晰地被录制下来。

“不是指冬兵，”他说道。“这个你已经知道了。哪怕不清楚全部细节，但——”他语气一颤。“也足够了。”

Stark盯着他的眼神是血债上新增的一笔。他像制作蝴蝶标本那样把这段记忆标注分类。唯一的区别是没能进行提前麻醉，只能看着它们在他的脑海墙壁上做无声的垂死挣扎。但依然——被钉在了特定的地方。

他重重地吞咽一下。

“在我还是个孩子的时候就认识你了，”他说。“那时我并不知道，在我身上将会发生些什么事情。顺便告诉你，我还不是在说冬兵——也不是在说经历的战争。我想说的是...”

他又忘了该从何说起。那些被折磨的蝴蝶在他的脑海中绝望地扑腾着翅膀。

“老天，”他自嘲着开腔，手擦过脸庞。“我做不到。做不到。”

泪水不请自来，烫伤了掌心。他自己也有些惊讶，手指触碰到脸颊的伤口，嘴角牵扯后知后觉感到刺痛。他逼自己躺回去，边呼吸边望着天花板。

“Steve，”他再试一次。“在我还是个孩子的时候我们就认识了，你是我的挚友——不。不。该死的。”

沉默。他抽噎一下，就一下，很大声，然后反射性地畏缩了。

“抱歉，”他喃喃道。“我很抱歉，Steve。对不起。重来。这一次会好的。糟糕透了的录音。抱歉。”

他的呼吸颤抖仿若胸膛里鼓起雷鸣。他足足沉默了十五分钟。

 

“在我还是个孩子的时候就认识了你。”拉长的吐气。“从此我们再也没有分开过。甚至连那七十年的时间也不算。他们做不到把我挖空刨尽——毕竟我已经跟你息息相连，除非真的夺我性命，否则谁也无法让我舍弃你。仅仅是见你一面，就足够让我恢复意识。我们可是成套买卖，对吧？”

逐渐顺利的表达，又或者，更接近一败涂地。“而你——神啊，Steve，我知道你爱我，好吗？我们以前没有大声对对方说过，现在也没有。但过去的这几天，我们无时无刻不在彼此传达这个意思。但这依然不是——”他又吞咽一下。“——不是我最想说的话。”

身体开始不由自主地颤抖。几不可查的细微抖动愈演愈烈，到最后连牙齿都开始上下打架。

“你知道吗，”他说。“这会让你难受的——我很抱歉——但我必须说出来你才能明白——你是否知道，曾有一段时间，他们必须用食物，来逼我就范。他们不给我饭吃——连续几周——他们想试试看我能坚持多久...然后他们把一盘食物放在地上，在我刚好触摸不到的位置。”

他的心脏像是变成了钝器，想要敲碎他的胸腔。

“他们让我做——各种各样的事情——来换取食物。但永远也换不来一整盘食物。就一小口，然后他们就会拿回去。就用这个办法，他们算是把我的灵魂都抽出来了。根本不费吹灰之力。让人挨饿太容易了。容易到你根本想象不到会达到什么样的效果。”

他嘴唇半张，僵持了半晌。眼睛瞪大，身体的颤抖堪堪平息了一点，至少看起来不再跟犯病似的抽搐一样了。但却转变成更危险的恶意，刺入他的每块肌肉里，挑衅他的每根神经。

“你曾经问我，”他几乎要咬破舌头。“你曾经问我，我是否愿意跟随美国队长去闯刀山火海。还记得我的回答是什么吗？我说不。我只愿意跟随你。我并不认为那时的你明白了我的意思，听懂了我的回答。你只听见你的兄弟告诉你他不会退缩，不会让你一个人面对枪林弹雨。你真的一点都不明白。这跟后来他们问我的问题是一样的。‘如果你吃下这一口，Barnes中士，我们会摘掉你的指甲。你还要吃吗？’ 而天啊，我几乎想也没想就答应了。是的神啊我答应，让我吃吧。‘我们每摘一片指甲，你都要感谢我们。’ 是的我答应。要我为你做什么都可以，只要你让我吃一口。就一口。哪怕你会立刻拿回去——放到我触摸不到的地方...”

他紧紧闭上眼睛，深吸一口气再吐出来。颤抖得像终于被驯服的野兽那样，安静了一些。

“在布鲁克林的时候你身边谁也没有，”他说，“你只有我。所以我还能欺骗自己。毫无意识地成功骗住了自己。我猜那时我以为会有奇迹发生。那个年纪你会担心些什么呢，你总觉得没什么解决不了的。”

他吞咽一口。“然后战争开始了。当你找到我的时候我以为——”

仿佛被一只大手突然扼住了喉咙。

“——我以为——”他像只奄奄一息的动物般压低声音。

逼自己坚持呼吸，浑浑噩噩地喘气。“——我没法再继续骗自己。我们回到营区，Peggy Carter用那样的眼神该死地望着你，让我把所有想说的话都重新吞回肚子里。”

他用手掌掩住脸庞。“你现在听懂我的意思了吗，”而老天啊他几乎是在啜泣。“因为我没法——这太疼了，我——我很抱歉——对不起——对不起。”

呼气。

“我不断地告诉你我从来不敢对自己承认这个，这是真的，”他继续叙述。“但也算是谎言吧。就像是个没有言语声响的故事，我可以说服自己它并不存在，但它却时时刻刻都在扰乱我的心神。以一种我不明白的语言不断复述着，让我更快地沉溺下去。”

吸气。

“你一定要知道——”最要命的部分到了。“——你一定要明白，这不仅仅只是性。天啊。当然性会贴在其中某个地方，我猜——但如果把你比作一本写在我脑海里的砖头那么厚的圣经，性不过是里面某一页角落的注解。我对你的感情，估计就像你对天主的感情是一样的吧。我是说，如果你真的认识他的话。难以言喻的感受，荣光万丈的同时，又像洪水猛兽那样残暴，因为它会将你整个吞噬殆尽。”

他又开始哭泣，断断续续的喘气冲出他的嘴巴，仿佛死亡的咒语。

“我不信神。我怎么信。你占据了神能主宰一颗人心的所有位置。天啊这可真疼，”他哀叹道。“真他妈的疼。Steve，我以为——我知道你爱我。你的朋友——Tony该死的Stark——和其它你为我付出的一切...但是当Peggy Carter去世时我却在庆幸！”他吼道。

温柔的鸟叫声静了下来。

“我真他妈的庆幸！因为她是最后的威胁——唯一的威胁——终于只剩你和我了。而你为我义无反顾的样子，天啊，甚至在我他妈的试图抹杀你的时候也没有后退一步。我开始妄想如果我告诉你了...你会理解的。我甚至不会——我不会期待你能给予回应。你给我的已经足够了。我不确定你能体会我的感受，可能任何人都不能吧。该死的，我甚至不认为这种感受有个代名词。”

他眨眨眼，像只落水受惊的幼鸟，浑身是汗。

“哇哦，”他哑着声音。“我说出来了，是不是？你肯定在想这他妈的都是些什么胡话。就好像我是个凄惨落魄的诗人，站在窗台下哀悼自己遥不可及的爱情。可能那就是我。可能我就是想让你嘲笑我，然后这一切就能过去了。”

话还没有结束。

“曾经有Peggy，”他再次开口。“我没能——我也不能多说什么不是吗？你有了两情相悦的心上人。她也没有任何霸占你的意思。你还让我待在你身边，在那个一直属于我的位置。过去这几天我又回到这个位置上。因为这是你对我的期望。”

快结束了。

“Steve，”他的声音因为冗长的表达而沙哑。“Steve，我从布鲁克林开始就藏着这份疮疤一样的心思，然后上了战场，被冰冻被解冻，还是没有改变，但只要还能呆在你身边跟你一起作战待敌，我几乎已经满足了。老天，我只跟你说了疼痛这一部分是不是？真他妈的伤感。但不止是疼痛。刻骨的饥饿还能带来——还能让你看到天堂。碰不到，尝不到，神啊——但是你能看到。甚至能感受到那里的温暖。我这一生都跟在你身边，你爱我，即使跟我心里膨胀成怪物的爱意不同——你是爱我的。”

这之后，他停顿了一会。就要说完了。

“你吻了那个女人，”他说。“Sharon？我记得这是她的名字。”

沉默。

“Steve，” 他的声音像渐行渐远的脚步。“这不是你的错。你根本不知道。你不会知道，因为我没有告诉你，因为那样做能有什么好处呢？我们都无法改变既定的事实。真的，那不是你的错。想让一个人挨饿是如此简单，你根本不会注意到。”

尽管他的语气充满愧疚，但最后一个词的吐露更像解脱。

“都经过一个世纪了，我累得不行。”

他在那张小床上静躺了很长一段时间。然后站起来关掉了录音，望着太阳从繁茂的丛林边缘慢慢升起。

 

*

 

“你确定要这么做？” Steve问。

“没错。”

Bucky看了眼那个冷冻仓。就快结束了。即将要卸下包袱的轻松让他的身体细微颤抖。他该死的这样自私，但没人会知道，所以也无所谓了。

“能不能让我问一句，为什么？”Steve的声音如沉没的雾霭。

Bucky的手里拿着那段录音。他的金属手臂没了，但他的右手还在，而且施加的力气足够让这个脆弱的电子玩意产生内爆。噼啪的声响反弹到他的手骨里。

拜托，好像他真的忍心这样对待Steve。

说谎再容易不过，他已经自欺欺人了一辈子。“我的大脑还不稳定，在找到解决方法前我最好沉睡。”

他躺进冷冻仓，等待冰天雪地，手里握着记忆的碎片，心里装满无止尽的饥饿感。


End file.
